Appearing On Stage
by HarrysCurls-XO
Summary: They say that dreams do come true...When life plays out like a dream, what happens when the childhood nightmare starts to take over?


**Hi,**

**This is the first story that I've ever wrote and posted on here so I hope you read it and enjoy it. I wrote it a couple of years ago for a school assignment and I thought I would post it on here and get everyone's thoughts on it. So please review and tell me what you think of my story.**

**It's very short, sorry about that! It was only allowed to be less than 1000 words and covering no more than two pieces of A4 paper!**

**I'm working on a few new story ideas for fanfics, and will upload them as soon as I've written them!**

**-Emma**

* * *

The sound system screamed out in song as its music filled the room. Pointed feet matched the melody rhythmically, creating a lovers dance in the air. The mirrored walls seemed excluded from any life outside of them whilst she danced, her mind elsewhere as she is guided by her soul.

The reflections in the mirror are incredibly modest towards her, masking the inner beauty she has within. With dark curls swaying like autumn grass and emeralds for eyes, she moved swiftly around the room, emphasizing every move in the joints of her body. Slowly, she came to a holt just as the music did. She could resemble a goddess with her pure, natural looks and the grace of a butterfly sweeping in the summer sun. However, when she was dancing it was like a scene from Swan Lake; elegant and sensational.

_The six year old girl was sleeping soundly, snuggled up with her precious teddy; a small smile adorning her face. The same dream came every night; Bright lights and swarms of people. A girl with shining curls twirled to face the thunderous clapping. She was beautiful. _

Different music filled the air now; a faster pace. She began twirling, leaping, her body travelling swiftly through the air as if her life depended on it, obviously content with the music filling her ears. Using the room as her stage, she, once again, let her soul take over her.

_There was a man by the side of the stage now. She loved him_, _but was hiding something from him. He knew that. Tossing around under her sheets, the little girl was experiencing the same dream. She knew what was going to happen. Yet she couldn't stop it. She was helpless._

Time went by, seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. The dark brunette was too busy moving fast and gracefully on the floor to the beat of the music, that she didn't see several flashes of light on the other side of the door.

A phone call was made, alerting someone on the receiving end something, all the while she kept on dancing, completely oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the door. The upbeat music droned out any possible sound so that all she could hear was the blazing tunes, and with her emerald eyes closed in concentration, she couldn't see any disturbances either.

The melody died down. She grabbed her things and exited the mirrored room, constantly glancing around her making sure she was alone. Once she reached her destination she paused, everything around her moving with a blur, like she was looking out the window of a moving train.

She turned a small key and the door in front of her opened revealing a beautifully decorated studio apartment. Instantly she was met with warm air and the sound of running water, indicating that her 'husband' was home. Quickly and quietly, she tucked herself into bed, awaiting the nightmares that haunted her sleep.

Daylight came quickly. Streaks of sunlight seeped through small openings in the blinds. Dressing in dark, tight fit dance clothes she made her way into the kitchen. Coffee was one way she would be awake to complete her days tasks. Grabbing a long coat, she quickly exited the apartment, failing to look back.

Once again, the mirrored walls surrounded her tiny form and the music began. The beautiful scene replayed itself and she was completely at ease, her long hair swaying behind her as she moved. Again, she was oblivious to the figure walking through the door. Oblivious to the objects in his hands.

Her head jerked up whilst dancing, a sudden motion yet still graceful. As soon as her emerald eyes landed on his dull, almost black ones she stopped, like the movie had been paused on screen in the centre of an action scene.

_The young girl knew what she wanted to be when she grew up. She wanted to appear on stage in front of lots of people and dance for them. She wanted to fall in love, get married, and to dance. It would be her fairytale life. When she dreamed, she would dream of this, but then he would come and turn her wonderful dream into a nightmare._

She stepped back; he stepped forwards, almost creating a different type of dance between the two. He threw something to the floor and many printed pictures spilled out onto the floor. Realisation spread across her features and he raised the other object towards her. The only thoughts crossing her mind were that he had found her out. Her secret. He was supposed to be her lover and now he was doing this!

Then it came. At the speed of light. Into her chest; the bullet of eternal peace. Her blood flew from her body, making her already pale skin paler. She'd known it was coming. All those years ago when she would dream of dancing, she saw this. It was inevitable; A stroke of fate. Her childhood nightmares returned to her in her final moments of life, now only her limp, lifeless body lay silently on the wooden floor, the pictures surrounding her. The melody was now slowing, along with her life-long dream of appearing on stage.


End file.
